Recent EPR measurements on antennae in the light-harvesting complexes of bacterial photosynthetic centers may indicate electron hopping among many equivalent sites. Theoretical calculations (J. Tang, S.N. Dikshit, J.R. Norris, J. Chem. Phys. 103:2873-2881, 1995) provide a basis for analyzing multifrequency CW EPR spectra and extracting the "hopping" rate. We have already obtained variable temperature (4-273k) data from both protonated and deuterated light-harvesting complexes at X- and W-band using facilities at the IERC. Now the data have been analyzed. Further measurements including ENDOR are planned.